1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tactile simulator for use in conjunction with a video display. The tactile simulator comprises a tactile bar, a video program player, and specially encoded video media. The tactile simulator provides a user with vibrating sensations, hot and cold sensations, and sensations of motion while viewing one of the specially encoded video media.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices have been created which attempt to provide a user of various communications devices, such as television and pre-recorded media, with tactile effects, in addition to the visual display that accompanies the media. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,880 to Lander appears to show a tactile feedback device for use with television and pre-recorded media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,992 to Franklin appears to show a method for producing mechanical vibrations on a user's skin, in response to pre-recorded audio signals from a device, such as a television.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,840 to Thorner appears to show a tactile sensation generator for use with a video game.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.